dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Agent X
Agent X, also known as Robo-X, Shadow Rush, and Xeke, is a mysterious Dino Attack agent with cybernetic enhancements. Biography Early Life Not much is currently known about Agent X's life as a child, including his real name. His brother, Zack, liked to call him "Xekial". Dino Attack In 2010, Xekial joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Agent X", lying about his age due to being too young to join the military. During his first weeks as a recruit, X was flown to an unknown place. Halfway through this trip, the T-1 Typhoon crash-landed on a forested island. X and his old friend, Xero, explored the island. Unfortunately, Xero was killed by Mutant Lizards, and X was quickly overwhelmed by the Mutant Dinos. Fortunately, Dino Attack Team received Agent X's distress signal and rescued him. However, due to the injuries he sustained, X received some cybernetic implants from Dino Attack's medical team, including a robot arm, and for a brief time he went by the nickname "Robo-X". Upon returning to base, X modified his Fire Hammer into the new Fire Predator. He also designed the Urban Sprinter by combining a Steel Sprinter and an Urban Avenger. Agent X explored LEGO City in search of the Mutant Dinos' source, following a potential lead involving an individual known as the Golden Hunter, who claimed to be the master of the Mutant Dinos. The hunt for the Golden Hunter consumed X's activities for weeks, during which time X adopted the codename "Shadow Rush". X ultimately managed to track down his quarry, but the Golden Hunter died before X could learn anything useful. During his time with Dino Attack Team, Agent X experienced some difficult times, such as learning that his brother died without knowing the circumstances. He also found almost true friendship in Pteri, a female Mutant Pterosaur. Agent X actively participated in Dino Attack Team's mission to LEGO Island. During this mission, X helped to rescue Hotwire and Kat from a pair of Skr-Ok vikings. Believing that the Brickspider Bot v1.0 was responsible for his brother's death, X cast off his mask and mentally renamed himself "Xeke". Agent X's status following the LEGO Island mission remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Agent X is cool and friendly, although he gets agitated easily. X sometimes goes for long periods of time without contacting the team. Following the death of Xero, X believed that he too should have died on that island, so he occasionally referred to himself as a ghost despite being a cyborg. He chooses to work alone, distancing himself from his teammates. X is also a big fan of Linkin Park. Agent X was a highly skilled soccer player prior to joining the Dino Attack Team, and from soccer he has learned his exceptionally deadly aiming skills. X has also shown his skills as a mechanic, able to engineer new vehicles such as his Fire Predator. X's robot arm has several additional functions, including a built-in super repulser cannon. Trivia *When Zephyria joined Dino Attack RPG, Agent X's age was listed as 10. Due to being severely underage, it has since been retconned to 17. *In Dino Attack RPG, X was said to secretly be a shapeshifting ghost who traveled between dimensions and became a cyborg in the future. For this wiki, X's story received numerous modifications and retcons to fit in with current RPG canon. *'Zephyria' expressed interest in joining Dino Attack: At War's End, but was unable to do so because her laptop broke. It is unconfirmed whether she would have continued playing as X or would have adopted a new primary character. *X's brother Zack was in the Alpha Team under the codename "Agent Z". See Also *Agent X/Legends Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters